This relates generally to electronic devices, and, more particularly, to interconnecting printed circuits and metal traces to form conductive structures for electronic devices.
Electronic devices include electronic components such as integrated circuits, sensors, and other circuitry. Electronic components may be mounted on printed circuit boards. Printed circuits may also be used to form signal cables. In some scenarios, it may be desirable to form conductive structures using metal traces on printed circuits. For example, electrodes, shields, antennas, and other metal structures may be formed using metal traces. Vias may be used to interconnect traces on different printed circuit board layers.
If care is not taken, the conductive structures will not be well integrated with other device structures, electrical connections will not be reliable, and the shapes and locations of metal traces relative to other conductive structures will be poorly defined.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved techniques for forming conductive structures for electronic devices.